Rompiendo el silencio
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus y Milo... dos enamorados consientes de sus sentimientos correspondidos, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para declarase su mutuo amor... ¿Quién rompera primero el silencio?


_No sé que me pasó XD… de repente la inspiración me vino y decidí escribir XD :_

_Así que en esta ocasión les traigo uno de mis propios fics favoritos, esperando sea de su agrado n0n_

_P.D. Ya sé que me van a matar por no actualizar los otros fics; pero si no ponía este, Sirena-Asuka me va a matar XD_

**Rompiendo el silencio **

Todo el santuario lo sabía –o al menos lo sospechaban-, pese a que ellos mismos lo negaran una y otra vez… Nadie les lograba quitar la idea de que ellos solo eran "amigos"

Si alguien le comentaba a uno de los dos, sobre las dudas que tenían al respecto de que entre ellos había algo más; simplemente lo negaba respondiendo "_Solo somos amigos_"… con cierto fastidio después de tanta insistencia… pero era la respuesta correcta…

Y pese a que dijeran que no, tanto uno como otro; a ambos se les notaba claramente, lo mucho que se gustaban… o más bien, lo profuso que era su amor

A Camus se le veía sonrojarse cuando Milo entrenaba y este se le quedaba viendo como quien contempla una obra de arte; después simplemente sonreía con timidez y regresaba su mirada brillante a sus deberes.

Escorpio dejaba notar claramente sus sentimientos, cuando se paraba a la salida de su templo para mirar hacia Acuario, esperando a que el onceavo custodio bajara a visitarlo como diario era su costumbre. O también, cuando sus compañeros lo veían sumamente distraído después de una tarde completa –haciendo quien sabe que- con Camus.

**_Ya lo ves yo estoy, tan loco por ti  
Cuando te veo venir  
No sé ni que decir  
Y no encuentro la manera de decirte  
Lo que siento  
Que tengo un nudo por dentro   
Que de amor me estoy muriendo_**

Verdaderamente ellos traían algo; aunque simplemente se dedicaban a negarlo, diciendo que eran dos simples y muy buenos amigos…

Mismos que se amaban mutuamente en silencio, sospechando sus verdaderos sentimientos meramente correspondidos…

O:o:o:o:o:o:O

Aquella noche, ambos regresaban de una cena en casa de Aldebarán. Eran las doce de la noche, y los diez caballeros dorados, solo habían visto como Camus y Milo salían del segundo templo sin siquiera despedirse de nadie, solo riendo y mirándose el uno al otro conforme charlaban

Y no es que hubieran querido ser groseros, esa no fue su intención en ningún momento; simplemente que no deseaban preguntas e interrogatorios tontos sobre el porque se iban solos y juntos sin que la cena hubiera terminado, haciendo falsas y estupidas suposiciones sobre que irían a hacer su fiesta "privada" al templo de Acuario o quizá al templo de Escorpio.

Ninguno de los dos se incomodaba por esa clase de comentarios, solo que el hecho de que apresuraran de ese modo las cosas entre los dos, siendo que querían disfrutarse como amigos, les desesperaba. Porque cada uno tenía la idea de cómo deseaban confesar sus sentimientos:

Milo tenía la idea de encontrar un lugar sumamente hermoso y perfecto, para regalarle a su bello hielo un beso declarador que le demostrara que no solo significada amistad para él, si no que muy dentro de sí, guardaba un sentimientos muchísimo más profundo… justo como el que francés sentía…

Mientras que Camus quería hacerlo cuando una de esas noches lo dejara en la puerta de su templo, regalándole como despedida un beso que dijera mucho más que unas simples palabras que fácilmente el viento puede llevarse; pero que con acciones como las que él quería realizar, sería casi imposible borrar, demostrando que el francés sentía dentro de sí, lo mismo por el griego… algo más que amistad….

Ambos se amaban, sabían sus propios sentimientos correspondidos; pero ninguno decía nada, porque ambos ansiaban disfrutarse mutuamente así, terminar de conocerse y llegar a un nivel superior, estando plenamente seguros de que eran lo que siempre habían estado buscando –aunque eso no necesitaba ser comprobado-

En aquellos instantes cruzaban por el templo de Virgo, hablando de un tema bastante raro del que Milo había reflexionado en esos últimos días…

-"No juegues Milo"- Dijo entre risas acuario, sintiendo como sus mejillas cosquilleaban adoloridas por haber reído y sonreído tanto, siendo suficiente por el día de hoy,

-"Te lo digo enserio Camus, ellos ganan millones y millones a nuestras espaldas y nosotros no tenemos luz"- Hizo una mueca de desagrado, frunciendo ligeramente los labios y el entrecejo.

El caballero de los hielos rió un poco, llevándose una mano a la mejilla para calmar el dolor; aunque lo cierto era que mientras más reía y trataba de no hacerlo, más risa le daba. –"jajajajaja, yo creo que Shion se queda con el dinero"

El escorpión negó con la cabeza sonriendo –"Eso mismo pensé yo"- Su debo índice atravesó de arriba hacia abajo sus labios, mientras trataba de pensar –"Creo que es una posibilidad no muy acertada"- Dijo al final bajando su mano

-"¿Por qué no?"- Preguntó el onceavo custodio sintiendo aún el dolor en sus mejillas, masajeándolas con las yemas de sus dedos y lograr opacar la recién molestia que sentía

-"Verás, esta noche traía una ropa que no era de él"- Camus detuvo su paso y le miró desconcertado

-"¿Cómo esta eso?"

-"Si Cam, esa ropa era de…"- De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de lo que había visto, sonriendo un poco con malicia

-"¿De?"- Acuario le miró esperando una clara respuesta a lo que estaba señalando.

Milo le miró divertido y respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas –"De Dohko"- Al principio Camus no entendió ni lo que le estaba expresando, ni mucho menos a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Después captó la idea de Escorpio y se sonrieron con complicidad, mientras se miraban a los ojos; no obstante, fue tanto el tiempo que sus ojos permanecieron unidos y contemplándose, que no pudieron evitar el recordar las palabras de sus compañeros de armas…

"_**A nosotros no nos engañan, entre ustedes hay algo más"**_

Se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo… más ninguno apartó la vista ni un solo segundo, tampoco movió la cabeza un centímetro lejos de la dirección hacia la que se encontraba; sencillamente se sonrieron y prosiguieron su camino hacia el templo de Escorpio, que en esos momentos se mostraba imponente al final de las escaleras.

Lo peor de la noche llegaba al cruzar la octava casa, puesto que ambos debían decirse adiós… por lo menos hasta que amaneciera y uno de los dos hiciera una visita, diciendo alguna excusa lo bastante tonta con el único propósito de ver a la persona que amaban

-"Bien Milo, nos vemos mañana"- Se despidió el pelirrojo con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, mientras levantaba unos centímetros la mano y luego se daba la vuelta para abandonar Escorpio.

Sin embargo, el bello rubio le detuvo del brazo y musitó en voz baja unas palabras que acuario pudiera escuchar –"Espera Camus… yo… quería saber si tú… ¿Por qué no salimos mañana?"

_**Ya lo ves yo voy, siempre detrás de ti   
Para ver si tú al fin, te fijarías en mí   
Pero no encuentro el camino  
Para que tú estés conmigo  
Mas lo tengo decidido  
Voy a ser más que tu amigo**_

El pelirrojo se sintió extraño. Milo soltó su brazo permitiendo que su amigo volteara a verlo –"¿Salir?"- Preguntó, y aunque esta era más para sí mismo que para el escorpión, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente raro y no dejar de sonreír… como un hilo invisible sujetara sus mejillas jalándolas hasta formar una GRAN sonrisa

-"Si… podemos caminar en el pueblo y eso…"- Rodó los ojos tratando de no mirar la reacción de su amigo, o de hacer notar que la respuesta cualquiera que pudiera ser de Camus, le ponía nervioso

-"¿Cómo una cita?"- Pensó emocionado el onceavo custodio, mostrando aún en su aspecto una radiante sonrisa que denotaba claramente, la respuesta a la pregunta que Milo le había hecho momentos antes

-"¿Eso es un si?"- Camus no podía articular palabra, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo hacia el templo de Acuario sin quitar la radiante sonrisa que por sus labios se asomaban.

Mientras tanto, el rubio no dejó de mirarle ni un solo segundo, hasta que se hubo perdido en dirección a su templo, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho, felicitándole por haber tenido aquella tan maravillosa idea…

O:o:o:o:o:o:O

Camus no sabía que hacer. Se sentía un tanto preocupado y al mismo tiempo desconcertado, ya que había estado tan emocionado con la sola y simple idea de salir una tarde completa con Milo, que se le olvidó en lo absoluto preguntarle la hora y lugar donde se verían, tampoco sabía a donde iban a ir, y por lo consiguiente no sabia que ropa usar…

¿Qué tal si se ponía algo sexy y Milo lo llevaba a nadar al mar?... ¿O si se ponía algo casual el escorpión lo llevaba al cine?

Quizá no debió emocionarse tanto, eso no hubiera impedido que le pidiera mayores informes a su amigo, antes de salir corriendo como el loco que era, cada vez que Milo decía algo solo para él o que provocaba que se pusiera nervioso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del templo de acuario, para dirigirse hacia Escorpio y hacer su rutinaria visita al caballero de la aguja escarlata; cuando sintió en su propio recinto, el cosmo de Milo dirigiéndose hacia él… y al enfocar su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía, distinguió que efectivamente el rubio se dirigía hacia él con paso apresurado

Camus le sonrió, Milo correspondió el gesto distrayéndose tan solo unos segundos… lo cuál lo llevo a tropezar antes de frenar, chocando irremediablemente contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo y tirándole al piso de espaldas con él arriba.

Era sorprendente lo cerca que estaban, la forma en como sus ojos se encontraron con esa facilidad, y la distancia tan mínima que sus labios casi alcanzaron… que incluso si Milo hubiera bajado levemente la cabeza, hubiera podido rozar con un beso aquella boca de labios casi tan perfectos, que la declaración –si el beso era correspondido- hubiera sobrado en aquellos momentos…

Pero en los ojos de ambos se podía leer claramente que no era lo que ellos deseaban. Y que incluso, esperaban que fuera mucho más especial y no solo por un tropezón… porque ni el mismo destino podía forzarlos ni apresurar las cosas entre ellos.

Escorpio naturalmente entendió la mirada de Camus, al igual que acuario dedujo la suya; así que simplemente se sonrieron con las mejillas bastante sonrosadas y se ayudaron mutuamente a ponerse en pie.

_**Ya te lo tengo advertido  
Lo tengo bien decidido  
Yo te voy a enamorar,  
Conmigo tú vas a estar   
No quieras disimularlo,  
Si en mí también has pensado  
Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo**_

Ambos se sentían bastante nerviosos después de ese acercamiento tan raro, más no sentían culpa ni arrepentimiento por no haberse besado, solo extrañados y hasta ansiosos porque la que la cita llegara con más prisa y las cosas resultaran mucho mejor que las que el destino quería forzar

-"Camus…"- Por fin habló el escorpión

-"¿Si?... ¿Qué sucede Milo?"

-"¿A qué hora puedo pasar por ti?"- Escorpio rodó un poco los ojos para asimilar el hecho de que se sentía nervioso –"Es que estaba muy distraído y no quedamos en nada"- Su mirada se clavó completamente en el techo, fijando su atención en algún punto lo bastante interesante como para no mirar a acuario a la cara –o al menos evitar sus océanos-. Camus rió levemente recordando la escena de la noche anterior, dejando que una gota de sudor resbalara de su frente hasta un costado de la barbilla

-"Fue mi culpa Milo, yo salí corriendo"- Su brazo se sintió muy atraído a rascar por unos instantes su nuca mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el piso. Escorpio regresó sus ojos para contemplar su perfil una vez más, antes de regresarlos de nuevo al techo

-"¿Y entonces…?"- Acuario no hizo esfuerzo alguno por no reír; atrayendo sin querer, de nuevos los turquesas del escorpión que lo miraban con cierta fascinación

-"¿Te parece ahora mismo?"- Milo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza… agradecido porque el momento esperado para ambos, llegara lo más pronto posible. Camus observó las ropas casuales que su amigo portaba en esos momentos, correspondió la sonrisa y con las mejillas pintadas de un ligero sonrojo dijo –"Me cambio y enseguida vuelvo… no desesperes…"- Guiñó un ojo, saliendo a correr unos instantes después…

Los bellos turquesas del escorpión no de despegaron de su espalda, hasta que la oscuridad del pasillo que daba con su habitación lo ocultó; sintiendo como sus labios cosquilleaban, su estomago saltaba dentro de sí y las manos le sudaban…

Mostrando claramente, lo ansioso y nervioso que aquella cita lo dejaba…

**_-O.o-Continuará…-o.O-_**

_Yo sé que esto queda muy afuera del angst que siempre estoy acostumbrada a escribir 9.9… pero quise variar un poco con ellos, porque son mi pareja preferida y a la que más hago sufrir más T.T_

_En fin, ¿Quién creen que romperá el silencio primero? O.o… hahahaha ñ.ñ_

_Mil besos a todos los que me leen y dejan amablemente sus posts n:n X_


End file.
